


Penggantiku, Penggantimu, atau Tidak Perlu?

by ayeynulisnulis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeynulisnulis/pseuds/ayeynulisnulis
Summary: Bukan cari pacar, bukan cari pasangan hidup, bukan cari teman menikah, melainkan cari penggantiku (Sugawara Koushi pada Oikawa Tooru).
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 1





	Penggantiku, Penggantimu, atau Tidak Perlu?

**Author's Note:**

> Haiiii cerita ini lanjutan dari ceritaku di twt :D karakternya berasal dari manga Haikyuu karya Haruichi Furudate aku numpang halu doanggg, ah iya aku ga ambil keuntungan materi dari pembuatan cerita ini kalo kesenangan batin sih DAPET BANGET EHEHEHEHEHE :D  
> met baca sayangsssss :*

“Pak Tooru selalu tepat waktu ya, teladan banget.”

“Wkwkwk soalnya saya tau resiko dari terlambat, makannya tepat waktu.”

“Upsss _stop_ ah, masih pagi.”

“Oke, um Kou, bapak mana?”

“Lagi ke sebelah, soalnya hari minggu bakal ada festival, bapak semangat banget buat bantuin.”

“Saya boleh dateng ga?”

“Boleh banget lah, tapi nanti bawa baju ganti kali aja mau ikut bantu-bantu ehehehe.”

“Iya sip. Eh kok, mangkuknya dua?”

“Biar Pak Tooru makan banyak, dari terakhir ketemu kayak tambah kurus.”

“Banyak kerjaan nih jadi gitu ga semangat makan.”

“Makannya cari pengganti aku, biar ada yang ngingetin. Kamu tuh kalo udah fokus suka lupa diri.”

Tooru Oikawa cuma senyum kecil. Uap hangat dari kembang tahu dua porsi di depannya memang tipis, tapi cukup kok buat menyembunyikan rasa pahit instan dari ekspresi sedih yang secara voluntir merayapi ulu hatinya.

Bukan cari pacar, bukan cari pasangan hidup, bukan cari teman menikah, melainkan _cari penggantiku._

“Iya-iya, bantu doa dong, Kouu.”

“Kamu yakin kamu cuma butuh doa? Soalnya aku udah berdoa dan belum ada yang berubah.”

“Masih _waiting list_ mungkin.”

“Ah bisa jadi. Yaudah nanti aku bantu doa lagi.”

“Kou ...”

“Hm?”

“Kamu doanya gimana?”

“Biar kamu ketemu orang yang bisa nambah kebahagiaan kamu.”

“Oh, udah kekabul itu mah.”

“PARAH GA BILANG-BILANG, siapa Tooru?”

“Kamu :D”

“AH ... kecewa.”


End file.
